The New Walker
by TheWalkerChronicle
Summary: A man and his friend go hunting only to come back to a changed world.


Prologue

**Disclaimer: Listen up folks I'm only going to say this once. I do not own The Walking Dead {Video game} or any other games, music, or movies. Ok alright that's the only one I'm going to say.**

I woke to someone calling my name. "Marcus, Marcus Luke Konrad wake up or we're going to be late." I open my eyes to see Makayla Conner, my very best friend in the world, inside my tent giving me the evil eye. Though I suppose I deserve it I did scare her pretty good last night. See I went to visit my uncle in Savannah and then I was going to go hiking for a few days after. Now by some strange power I managed to convince Miss Kayla to come with me, witch I considered odd as she never liked hiking or my uncle in the first place.

"Come on wake up we need to get ready to go." She said with anger in her voice. You see she's terribly afraid of snakes and the other day when I was walking and waiting I came across a 5foot long rat snake. Feeling particularly evil at that moment I took my bowie knife and cut its head off. Then I dragged it back to camp and put it in her tent. I didn't end well.

"I'm up. Start packing up." I crouch in the small tent and started to put my things in my backpack. I stop when I pick up my picture of my family. My father was ex-military special ops, he taught me how to fight when I was thirteen… no he taught me how to kill a man in many ways from my bare hands to rope to bows and arrows to rifles. He was an angry spiteful man and in the end he was recalled to active duty and was killed in action. My mother was died not long after she had me. I had an older sister named Sarah but she was killed when she tried to stop a mugging in New York. She was very noble and instilled a good set of morals in me before she left. My uncle is a crazy old paranoid man, but he was good to me after father died.

I quickly put the rest of the stuff in my pack. I also reattached the bowie knife to my belt. I then roll up my sleeping bag and carried it out of the cramped tent. I looked and saw that she already packed up her tent and put into the truck. I remembered that she used go hunting with her father. I packed the tent in record speed.

"Okay get in." I said as I put the tents in the truck bed. As we got in I noticed that she hadn't said a word to me after she woke me up. "I said I was sorry." Silence. "What am I going to have to do to get you to talk to me?" I started the truck and drove down the dirt road lead back to the high way. "Okay, okay you won next gas store we pass I promise that I'll buy you a few Kit Kats." I glanced at her and saw her smile. I pulled out on to the high way.

"Three and you got a deal." I extended my arm to her.

"You Ma'am have got a deal." We shook. Her head snapped back to the road mine followed.

"Watch out!" I slammed my foot on the brake before she finished speaking. The truck screeched and slowed considerably but we were still going at least twenty miles an hour when we hit him. He flew about seven feet. When the truck came to a complete stop I told Makayla to grab the first aid kit from behind the seat. I ran to the body, now able to get a good look at it I see that it indeed a male and he looked about thirtyish and had brown hair. I checked his neck for a pulse and found nothing. I began C.P.R. _one two three four five._ Still nothing Makayla put the first aid kit down beside me.

"Open it what's in there?" I asked while still doing compressions.

"Gauze, bandages, tape, scissors nothing of use." She is studying to be a nurse so I took her word for it. Damnit I voiced my opinion. I stopped doing compressions after a minute.

"I-I killed him." Of everything I thought I would do in my life killing someone was not one of them. I felt Makayla put her hand on my shoulder. I turned toward her. "W-what should I do, I killed him."

"It will be alright." Her word weak but reassuring. I turned back to him. I patted his pockets looking for any form of identification. I saw a strange bite mark on his arm. I found his wallet in his left pocket and pulled it out. I was about to open it when I heard a growl from the corpse.

"What the." I didn't get to finish the sentence before its arm grabbed mine a started to pull me to its head. "Ahh." I let out a yell.

"Marcus" I heard Kayla scream. I pushed her back before pulling myself free.

"In the truck." I shouted. I followed my own order and got in the truck. I immediately reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out my Smith and Wesson 500. I looked and saw that Kayla had gotten in. I handed the gun to her. "Here hold this." I then turned the keys and thankfully the engine roared to life. A knock on my door grabbed my attention I saw that the man was banging on my door a groaning from what I heard. I then put it in gear and took off. I didn't go under seventy for a good five minutes.

"What the hell Marcus I thought you said he was dead." Not taking my eyes off the road I answered.

"He had no pulse, he was dead." I saw a gas station up ahead. I slowed and pulled into it. I saw a few more people at the station. What looked to be a middle aged man and woman and a child. They looked at us as we approached. I turned the engine off. I looked over at Makayla and said, "Give me the gun and switch seats be ready to get us out of here in case, Okay." She nodded and handed me the gun.

I got and while the door was open I put the gun in the waist band of my pants where they couldn't see it. Closing the door I walked over to the group of people. When I was about ten feet away something turned the corner of the building and move toward the little boy. I broke out into run as it got nearer. I drew the pistol while flipping the safety off and drawing the hammer back. The man seeing this started to run towards me. I saw the thing for lack of a better expression was two steps from the boy so I stopped running aimed and what always happened when I look down the sights of a gun happened. Time seamed to slow down giving me the chance to line up the perfect shot, and fired. The woman screamed, and the man hit the gun out of my hands and onto the ground luckily it didn't go off. He threw a haymaker at my head but his anger made him sloppy. I dodged under it and grabbed his arm and twisted it in such away so that I stood behind him and he was pointed towards his family and the dead creature on the ground. I push him forward and pick up my gun. I flip the safety back on and put it back in the waist band of my pants.

"You saved my son." I look and see the man turned back toward me.

"I did what anyone should. Marcus, Marcus Konrad." I say extending my hand. He shook it with a firm hand.

"Call me Kenny, and this is Katjaa, and Duck. Nice to meet you." I turned and waved to Makayla.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" I said as I turned back to Kenny.

"Not a clue, but we saw a lot of bodies closer to savannah. Hey you think you could help us out? My trucks out of gas and the pumps here are all locked." I get where this is going.

"And you want me to find the key or break the locks right." I heard Miss Conner approaching. "This is Makayla Conner, Makayla this is Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck." They shook hands, before she turned to me.

"You shot one didn't you." I look right into her eyes and said.

"I had to or that little boy could've been hurt." I never noticed how blue her eyes are before.

"I know, I know I saw, but was there nothing else you could do?" I just shook my head.

"Kenny asked me for some help with the gas pumps so I'm going to see what I can do, alright." She nodded. I turned and walked to the gas pump.

It's an older gas pump and has a lock around the hose. After a quick examination I decide to use the bolt cutter from my truck.

"Well what do you think?" I looked and saw that Kenny was waiting on my opinion.

"I think that I have some bolt cutters in the bed of my truck, will you go get them?" I turned and walked toward the station. I tried to open the door only to see that it was locked.

"Hey what are you doing?" I looked at Makayla as she walked over.

"Good old breaking and entering, why?" she waved me off.

"Here let me." After a few seconds she pushed the door open.

"How the hell did you do that?" She just smiled and shook her head, form previous experience I knew I wasn't getting an answer.

"Hey I got it." I turned to Kenny and saw him holding some bolt cutters over his head.

"Well go ahead and open it no one's going to stop you." With that I just walked into the gas station. The first thing I thought was _that's a lot of blood._ I heard some noise in the back; I drew my bowie knife and slowly walked to the noise. The noises got louder as I got close to the fridges. I peeked out of cover and saw what looked like a woman, dressed in a camouflage shirt and blue jeans. She no it seemed to have seen something behind a door that I assumed led to the back. I nearly had a heart attack when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I spun catching the person's neck pressing my knife to her neck. I saw who it was and immediately let her go.

"Oh my god Makayla I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you." I said in a whisper.

"Its… it's alright, so what's the assessment?" I gestured to the creature.

"Only one that I can see but stay on your guard okay, I've got it." I turned to see that the creature was gone. "What the hell, where did you." I was interrupted by a scream from behind me. I turned and saw Makayla lying on the ground with the monster on top of her.

"Help me." She screamed. I quickly moved the five feet between us.

"Get off of her!" I shouted as I kicked the zombie as hard as I can. The creature was thrown off of Kayla. I took the bowie knife and stabbed it in the chest twice and once in head. That was surprisingly tiring. I turned back to Makayla and held out my hand to her.

"Are you okay?" Even I could hear the worry in my voice.

"Yeah are you alright?" I nodded then shook my head.

"Hey are you all alright? We heard a scream." I turned to Kenny and said.

"Yeah we're fine." I helped her up, and then I started to walk towards the entrance when she grabbed my hand.

"You saved me." I smiled.

"Of course I'm not about to let my very best friend in the world get eaten, besides," I picked something off a nearby shelf and tossed it to her. "I still owe you remember." She caught the candy easily and I saw the smile on her face.

"Hello sir, how's it going?" I said as I walked up to Kenny.

"Um I'm just going to come right out and ask, my truck is on its last leg and we could use a ride to… well anywhere." I glanced up at him and saw from the look in his eyes that he was considering it. So I dropped the nervous act and said, "And hey I got a gun and military Special Forces training I could be of help if we run into more of those things." That seemed to convince him.

"Alright you and your friend can ride in the bed of the truck." I was happy to hear that.

"Thank you sir." I said, I also added a salute for good measure.

"Where did you get training, you don't look like your military?" I briefly wonder if that is an insult or not.

"Your right I'm not but my father was and he taught me quite a few things." My hands went up a grabbed the dog tags around my neck.

"Hey we're ready to head out so grab your friend and what you need so we can go." I nodded. I walked over to Makayla and dragged her over to our pickup.

"I got us a ride with them so grab you clothes okay." I hurried grabbed my bags and one I knew was hers.

"What why can't we go in our truck?" I also opened the box near the front, and start rummaging and in it.

"You didn't really noticed but this truck is done, ah-ha." I grabbed the box the gun came in with the cleaning kit in it. "And they're ready to go so hurry." She grabbed the rest of her bags and we walked to their truck.

"You got everything you need there." He asked with little to no sarcasm.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Well load up and let's get going." I put the bags in the back and climbed in. I was soon followed by Makayla. I pushed the bags to the sides so we would have some leg room. Makayla sat down next to me and I just smiled.

"It's going to be alright." I said with nothing but conviction in my tone.

"Do you think that my parents are okay?" I smiled.

"Ma'am your father is tougher than I am, and your mother is a survivor they are fine. And would probably kick my ass if I don't get you back to them in one piece so worry about you alright." She just nodded. Then we drove for what seemed like hours on end. We had to stop for gas a few times, but nothing interesting really happened. Unless you count hearing the groans of the dead, or the screams of the damned interesting. When they got really bad Makayla started to cry, so I held her close. I also thought about putting a few of the unlucky ones out of their misery or taking potshots at the infected, but I couldn't spare the ammo.

After a while when it just started to get dark we went over an impossibly large bump. Almost right after the engine sputtered and died. I was half asleep at the time but it nearly threw us off the truck so it woke me up. I looked around to see that we were in a farming area. I stood up and jumped off the truck.

"What's wrong." I followed Kenny got out and opened the hood; I yanked him back as a lot of smoke come out of the engine. "Well I am not an expert but I think that that isn't good."

"No Shit Sherlock." I rolled my eyes at the stupidness of both comments. When doing so I see a man approaching us out of the corner of my eye. I turn towards the man with my hand snaking its way to my revolver.

"Hello over there." I waved my other hand. I saw him wave back. Showing signs of friendliness, and not armed as far as I can tell.

"Hello, I'm Hershel Greene and you're on my farm." I just smiled.

"Oh really, I'm sorry 'bout that sir but our truck broke down, and well we're stuck." I say immediately adopting a southern accent.

"Really I'm sorry to hear that. It's starting to get dark why don't you all come to my farm house I'm sure you and your friends could stay in the barn." Bingo.

"Thank you, thank you sir. Your kindness is greatly appreciated." I said. "Me and my friends will push our truck up to your homestead, if that's alright." He nodded and said that he would help. "This it Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, and this kind soul is Makayla." I introduced pointing to each in turn.

"So what brings you out this way, oh and son drop the accent." I chuckled, perceptive old man.

"Alright then." As we walked we retold the events that led us to this point. I left off a few of the more gruesome points. I don't want to talk about that stuff; luckily it seemed Kenny didn't want to either. When we got to the house I saw what could be a very defensible piece of land. Though I could see that the fence would need some work.

"Nice place you got here." I said.

"Thanks." I glance at Makayla; she looked like she was ready to pass out. "Look I would really like to keep talking but Miss Kayla over there is about to fall down so." I let the sentence hang.

"Of course there should be a couple of beds in the barn. Have a good night's sleep." I nod.

"Same to you sir." I walked over to Makayla while Kenny and Mr. Hershel talk. I just barely reach her in time to catch her. "Hey now be careful, you just can't be doing that. What if I was some kinda murder or rapist or something?" I picked her up and carried her bridal style to the barn.

"You could do whatever you want, after I get some sleep." From previous experience I knew that she was just joking, flirt. I carried her into the open door of the barn. I quickly spotted about nine bed rolls in the corner. "I'm going to have to put you down now." I feel her shake her head against my chest.

"Just a few more minutes please?" I can't stop a chuckle.

"No because if I don't you'll fall asleep on me and as nice as the thought is I'm not going to hold you like this all night… Makayla, Makayla." I sigh. I slowly lower myself so I'm sitting against the stacked hay. As soon as I do I start to feel rather uncomfortable, supporting her with one hand I reach with my free hand and pull the gun out. After looking it over I put it down next to us, I sigh this is going to be a long night.

**And that is a wrap, wow that is on heck of a dosie. This has been by far the easiest thing I've ever written. So much so it seemed like it wouldn't stop.**

**Now I'm just gonna go ahead and say it, good reviews will motivate me, while bad reviews discourage me. I do however appreciate and want constructive criticism, it will help me. This is my second real attempt at fanfiction so no flamers please.**


End file.
